A Skyrim Love Story: The spark of love
by melody5671234
Summary: *based off the skyrim romance mod* Kira is the dragonborn unknowingly. After the attack on helgen she finds herself escaping death and stumbling into something new. During her journey to train, she begins to win hearts of men, especially a stuck up ranger. Not only will she better her strength, but she must strengthen her heart for what is yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

* ok, so I fell in love with the skyrim romance mod ( No pun intended) So i decided to make a story about it. Even if you haven't played it you will still be able to follow along.! :) I own nothing except for Kira, please go look at the mod if you can!*

I stood in the tavern and looked around at the people sitting, eating, talking, not paying attention to me, not that I truly cared. I rose my bow and slid it across the violin strings. My melody bounced off the walls and back to me. My mother had taught me the song when I was first introduced into music. It was old and popular but when it was slowed it truly was a beautiful song. The lyrics echoed in my head.

 _Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart_

 _I tell you, I tell you, the dragonborn comes_

 _With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art_

 _Believe, believe, the dragonborn comes_

I continued onto the next verse-

 _It's an end to evil of all skyrim's foes_

 _Beware, beware, the dragonborn comes_

 _For the darkness has passed and the ledged yet grows_

 _You'll know, you'll know the dragonborn's come_

The door bursted open and we all froze. Guards looked around and stormed through the tavern, backing us up to the wall in fear. Then their eyes settled on me.

" Grab her and go."

It wasn't until I felt their gauntlets around my wrist did I react. I begged them, pleaded and told them they had the wrong girl. But they wouldn't listen.

With a twist of my wrist I broke free of the guard's grip before launching my foot into his chest. I could feel the rage radiate from them all as the charged. I ducked , missing one, then slammed my violin into the head of another. My heart shattered along with it but I'd rather have that broken then have my head chopped off.

I sprinted out the door as fast as I my legs would take me. I didn't care how much my lungs burned or how much my legs screamed. I had to run.  
I ran through the trees, towards the border in hope to cross. I could be safe or at least that's what I wanted think.

Screams roared and weapons were swung. All I knew was that I had ran into an ambush, my body was numb and my world went black.

* * *

The stiffness and aches in my body woke me up. A sudden bump made me fall into something warm involuntarily. I thought when my heart would burst from my chest when I saw the Jarl of Windhelm tied and held captive. He peered down at me and I quickly pushed myself off of him and up right. Even though his mouth was covered his eyes spoke his works.

These were our final breaths.

" You're finally awake."  
I looked over and spotted a blond haired man. His skin was covered in dirty and abused with wounds, just like the rest of us.

" You walked right into that imperial ambush."  
My jaw tightened at the memory. How stupid could I have been?

I had nothing to say as he and a horse thief made conversation. I fixed my eyes on the cracked wood of the carriage as we rode into town. My wrists moved back and forth in nervousness against the rope. How would I live?  
After seeing the horse thief being shot for an attempt to run I grew hesitant as I stepped forward. The guard looked at me and met my eyes. My blonde hair was surely filthy and my skin covered with dried blood and dirt, I knew I wasn't in the best condition.

" You're name."

With a glare and piercing voice I responded, " Kira Bennet."

I didn't belong here.

" Captain what do we do? She's not on the list."

" Forget the list. Off with her head!"

The guard gave me a pitiful look, promising to return my remains. I turned and began to walk of the guillotine, getting a scowl as I cussed at the captain under my breath.

Each name they called the more the more I began to move. But when they called mine I seemed to cease to move. I stepped up to the guard and was shoved to my knees when screech filled my ears.

" Ignore it! Keep going."

I could feel the tears being fought back as the coldness of the wood pressed into my skin. My eyes searched the skies at the sound of another screech. Then the ground rumbled.

I had never felt such fear as I had in that moment. Its scales, the huge eyes and dangerous claws. I could barely even hear the voice call out for me to run over the pounding of my heart. But my body sensed the fear and began to run. I looked around in the smoke, hair in my face, and ran into a cobblestone tower.

When the door shut I felt a relief and sighed. But It wasn't over, sadly.

" Quickly! Up the stairs!"

I stumbled up the stairs, the top in sight. When hands wrapped around my waist I nearly turned and knocked the man off when part of the tower crumbled and fire missed me by the hair. The heat branded against me, my skin barely missing the burns. But as soon as it was gone I ran.

" Jump out and onto the beds down below from the Inn, quickly don't waist time!"  
I looked at the man for a split second with my asking him when this would ever end.


	2. Chapter 2

Bishop turned his head the sound of the door opening. She stumbled in and slammed the door behind her, her chest heaving. Her blonde hair was a mess and filthy and her faire skin was covered with dry blood and dirt. It was as if she barely missed death. Little did he know that she did.

After she caught her breath she turned and walked up to the bar and stood next to him although she didn't seem to notice him.

" What can I get you dear?"

" I don't have much money, but I can if you have a violin or any instrument I can play to pay my debt of a room and a bath and maybe some food. Please, I'm begging you." She pleaded. Bishop looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, seeing the look of fear on her face. She constantly looked over her shoulder, her body shook. Whatever had happened had scarred her. Even that the inn owner could tell.

" Sure hun. Your room is right there and the bath is in the room next to it. When you're done come out and get something to eat."  
The girl thanked her and ran into the bathing room with Bishop watching her as she went.

* * *

I pawed at my armor I had gotten during , desperate to get them off. They reminded me of what I had just experienced. My hands shook so much with fright that I could barely even take them off.

I began to lower myself into the water, letting the heat drown me. I scrubbed and scrubbed until I almost made my skin raw then I shook my hair free from any muck. Finally I had managed to calm myself down.

To be honest I didn't really want to get, I wanted to sit and hold my knees close to my chest just as I had been. I had almost fallen asleep in the tub had it not been for another woman walking in.

" Miss? Here are some clothes, I figured you like to wear something more comfortable to sleep in."  
I raised my head from the water and watched her place the dress down. I couldn't help but smile.

" Thank you, I promise I'll pay you back-"  
" Don't worry about it. I think you need it more than any of us."  
When she left I pried myself from the water and laced up the dress and corset she had given me. It was the best to sleep in, but once I removed the corset it would be better than the armor.

So I laid everything into the chest of my room I had for the night, including my bow and arrows as well as my sword, but I kept the dagger strapped to my thigh.

I walked out into the main lobby of the Inn, feeling the wood against my bare feet. I didn't care what people thought of me, besides its not like they could tell with my dress covering them.

I sat down at the bar and had a plate placed in front of me. The sight of the rabbit leg, bread, tomato soup and ale before me made my stomach scream. As much as I wanted to just smother my face with the food, I held myself back.

" What exactly happened to you?" The inn keeper asked me. I finished chewing my bite of the rabbit and answered her back.  
" I was mistaken for someone else and was taken prisoner."  
" How terrible." She frowned.

" I have to go to Whiterun, worn the Jarl of the dragon attack on Helgen."  
I had lowered my voice on the last part to where only she and the man next to me heard.

" My goodness you poor child! How brave of you, please eat as much as you want. Its on us."

Regardless of what she said I still tried not to eat too much. I ate until I was comfortable and tried not to make myself sick. When I was done I thanked her before standing and retiring to my room. As I turned I took a moment to steal a glance of the man next to me. Our eyes met and locked. When he gave me a nasty glare I simply returned it and walked into my room before closing and locking the door.

I laid in my bed with my muscles sinking into the bed. I laid with the moonlight peering in. I didn't know what I was going to do or what was going to become of me but I didn't have the effort to worry at that moment. All I could do was give into my exhaust and fall asleep with my dagger in hand.

* * *

I double checked everything and made sure my quiver and armor was secure before walking out to the lobby. I gave the owner a thanks for everything and returned the dress. I had tried to pay with what money I had but she wouldn't accept. Any other time I wouldn't allow it but I needed all that I had. So I turned and walked out the door.

I took a moment to let the sun sink in, the sun of another day. With my hair up the heat was on the back of my neck and felt wonderful. The man from the night before stood next to the entrance. Perhaps he would know how to get to Whiterun.

" And who is this? It seems you're looked up to with nobility. Well if you're looking for someone to kiss you boots then I suggest you keep walking."

He didn't even give me a chance to talk.  
" I wasn't expecting you too." I snapped as I crossed my arms. " I was actually going to ask you to help me."  
" What does a wench like you need a tracker for anyway? Some guy get bored with your girlish whining and beat feet with some pretty face?"

Wench!  
" Look, will you help me get to white run or not? I'll pay you-"  
" Hold your horses, who said I was for hire? Unless . . . You can do a favor for me. Then after I'll decide whether or not your company suits me."

I was biting my lip so hard that I could taste the blood. Normally I wouldn't let anyone talk to me like that, but I couldn't let him slip through my fingers. If he was as good as he said he was then he could truly help me. Which pissed me off. But if it was that kind of favor then he would be getting a gauntlet to the face.

" Just what kind of "favor" is this?" I grumbled as I crossed my arms. He gave a mocking laugh.

" Don't flatter yourself, it's not that type of favor. You're not my type. But I do need help retrieving my wolf, Karnwyr, I tracked him down to a trapper's campsite. He must have gotten captured while he was out hunting. But of course I'm not going to charge into their camp when they have grown into a bandit army. That's why I need your help."  
I glared at him and paused for a moment. Damn big mouth.  
" And if I help you get your wolf back you'll help me?"  
" Possibly."  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bow off my back.  
" Lets go dumbass."

I could feel him smirk from his victory. He was going to help me one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira snuck up to the edge of the cliff and knelt down, her bow loaded. Down below her two bandits stood in her sight. They hadn't even noticed she was there.

" Get ready to shoot, and when we do we are going to sneak in. Be prepared to fight."

Kira responded to Bishop's hushed voice with a nod and drew the bow back. She took a breath to calm herself and let it go. It was all so fast, she didn't even have a chance to look at the dead men before she swung over the edge and lowered herself into the cave.

Kira and Bishop were both strong individually, but together they would be almost invincible. The poor men didn't even have the chance to blink before they were dead.

They searched each body, taking the gold and and supplies they would need for the future. Kira couldn't help but feel bad for the dead men but she knew Bishop didn't and that's what kept her mouth shut. Just by the way he stood over her when she picked the lock made her realize how much Karnwyr meant to him.

It wasn't even a second later that Karnwyr jumped out and tackled her. He licked her all over his face then he turned and began to jump at his owner. To see him smile made him realize how attractive he could actually be.

" So, what's it going to be?" She asked as she stood up and straightened her clothes.

" I'm impressed, I didn't think a woman such as yourself could kill like that."

" You'd be surprised what I can do."

Bishop scoffed playfully. " I'll stay. Who knows what adventures you and I will have. They name's Bishop."  
Kira took his hand in a rough shake.

" Call me Kira."

At that moment Bishop was finally able to get a good look at her. With the dirt and blood gone he could finally see the true her. Her blond hair had those soft natural curls to them and her blue eyes were bright and lively. Some how he figured that he would be watching this princess grow and grow into something else.

* * *

It was sunset that day by the time they had made it to WhiteRun and told the Jarl and dark by the time they were sent out in a search party. Kira pawed at her stomach in hunger but she would refuse to say anything and give that damned Bishop a chance to make a smart ass comment. When suddenly she froze.

" Come on Princess, if you're expecting me to carry you on my back then you're in for a -"  
Bishop didn't even dare to follow through with his remark. The fear was strong in her eyes.  
" Kira what's wrong?" He asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She was trembling terribly and her steps were shaky as she stepped back. Slowly she reached back and drew her bow.

" Bishop, I suggest you get ready for a fight." Her voice was low and quiet. Then he turned and peered up into the sky and that's where he saw it.

" Dragon!"

Citizens screamed and ran to safety which is what he wanted to get Kira to get to.  
" Quickly Kira, up to the top of the tower." He barked as he pushed her. They ran up to the top and took cover against the wall. Kira had hoped this day would never come again but she wouldn't run like how she did last time. Without second thought she turned and launched an arrow into the sky.

Yet, somehow, Kira's fright began to dwindle away. The dragon's eyes landed right onto her but she didn't back down. As it flew over head she dropped to her chest and covered, flames barely brushing by. But in and instant she was up again and fighting. It was no longer the dragon killing her, it was her killing the dragon.

To see the beast lay dead on the ground was upsetting yet a relief. It was as if she couldn't get down the stairs fast enough.

" Is everyone alright?"

Everyone responded to the captain of the guard positively. Luckily no one had been killed.

Bishop watched Kira stare down at the dragon. But it seemed as if she were . . . glowing? Had it not been for Karnwyr whining he would have questioned his insanity.

This golden light began to swirl around Kira and hugged her tightly. A sudden breeze swept through out of no where in the night and tangled through the crowd. Kira looked at her hands and watched them be enlaced by the glow then back at Bishop. What in the world was happening?  
Her hair was gently brushed out of her face as she looked around cluelessly. The Dragon's scales seemed to start to vanquish one by one by one until there was nothing but bones. It was all gone.

The crowd was dead silent. Bishop was frozen in his tracks for the first time in years. Karnwyr nuzzled his head into his hand but he could even respond. This woman before him had just taken a dragon's soul. This woman before him was the dragonborn.

* * *

Bishop watched Kira sit on the bed, a young mage kneeling in front of her. Her arms were covered in burns but she hadn't noticed them from all the adrenaline. The mage's hands hovered over her arms with a golden glow. Slowly they began to shrink until they were gone. She could barely tell they were even there to begin with.

" Thank you very much, here is my pay." She said as she dropped the coins into his hands. He smiled and dropped them in his pouch.  
" My mighty Dragonborn, should you ever need me just come search for me here in Whiterun." He smiled. Bishop rolled his eyes as the mage brought her hands to his lips. To see the slight blush on her cheeks made him want to walk out of the room.

" Yea well the dragonborn is busy. Thanks." He said as he landed his hand onto his shoulder. The mage looked back at him with a slight glare but stood up and fixed his clothes.

" Of course, rest well my lady."  
" You too." Kira answered as he walked out of the room. He gave him a sarcastic smile and closed the door behind him before whirling around and faced her.  
" If you expect to let your pretty face to carry you through everything then you're going to have a rude awakening."

" Well I suggest that you thank this pretty face considering she's about to get us some money and a nice meal." She as she shoved passed him and opened the door. He growled and watched her walk up to the bar. He noticed the extra sway in her hips, the way she leaned over the counter as she talked to barsman. He quickly nodded and pointed towards a corner. she thanked him and walked over, grabbing a violin.

Bishop cocked his brow in confusion as she stood near the center of the room. She shot him one last glare then raised her bow.

* * *

It was almost instantly I had their attention. It was like they had never even heard music before or at least not my music. I didn't realized how much I missed playing violin nor how much I needed it. It was like all my worries were 5 miles behind me and I wasn't going to look back.

People began to cheer and clap me on, more and more beginning to show up. Money was beginning to be dropped in a nearby pouch as I continued to play. But at that point I didn't even care. All I knew was that I was happy and so was everyone else.

For that night I continued to play endlessly, one request after another. It was like there was never an end. It wasn't until my finger were numb that I considered to stop playing and even then I pushed through. It was my lack of sleep I needed as well as my hunger that made me stop.

Everyone clapped for me as I gave them a bow and returned to the room. After I closed the door I turned and dropped the money in Bishop's lap, earning a grunt from him.

" You're welcome." I spoke with my voice even and arms crossed. He held up the bag then looked inside.

" Not bad princess, not bad." He smirked up at me. I couldn't help but feel my chest puff out in pride.

" Now lets get something to eat, I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

I stood on the roof, the dark cloaking me. With my Nightingale armor they couldn't even see me. I narrowed in on my target and launched out at him. With a silent hush I knocked him out and laid him gently on the ground before moving on. I knelt in front of the door and picked it with ease. I moved through the hallways unnoticed. With all my training I've gotten I was able to be quick on my toes. Then finally I came to the bed room. I only had a little time to grab the ring and go.

I searched around the room, in the drawers and chest. But I couldn't find it anywhere. Where was that damned thing!  
" Get him!"  
I snapped my head up and saw the man from outside. I must of not hit his pressure points hard enough. He drew his sword and swung at me. He was broad and strong, I was fast and sneaky. If he can't catch me then he can't hurt me.

I knocked him off his feet and took a run for it. I turned on my feet and started to book it for the door when I was blocked. Then I caught a glimpse of the stone around his neck. The ring!

They may have expect me to do a lot of things, but not charge straight at them. I ignored the other two and tackled the third to the ground with a thud. As we rolled I felt the coldness of the chain against my finger tips. Instantly wrapped my hand around it and pulled before kicking and throwing him over me. I had what I needed and now it was time for him to go.  
I was just about to jump and run back to the guild when hands wrapped around my waist and yanked me back in. I fought and fought but he handled me like a bug. It was I was nothing but a feather as he slammed me against the wall with my hands pinned above me and a knife to my neck. He squeezed and squeezed until my hand loosed, letting the ring dangle on the chain. But I wasn't going to let go. Just as he reached for the ring I raised my feet and kicked him right in the chest. As he let go I fell to the floor with a sharp jar as well as a scratch to the cheek. I had to shake it off.

I didn't waist a second getting to my feet and disappearing out the door. I scrambled to the top of the building, barely missing the arrows as they were shot. Their cussing and swearing was loud in the night but I knew they would never be able to catch me.

* * *

" Oh I could never repay you enough! Thank you so much, now I'll be able to propose to her with the ring I've wanted to use. This ring has been passed down for many generations."  
"It sounds very precious." Kira smiled softly. Her client looked up at her and stood up, taking her hand into his. She could feel the money lay heavy in her hand.

" Please, stay safe." He spoke.

" Of course. Let me know how the proposal goes." She answered. He gave her a nod and watched her exit the house. Kira began to walk back to the guild using the back streets. It was such a calm, beautiful night. There was no reason to rush.

When she turned the corner she saw Bishop waiting for her quietly at the entrance. He glanced up and spotted her. The moon hit him in almost the most perfect ways. His jaw was sharp with brustle beginning to grow. His eyes flickered at her, the hazel taking her breath away. It was more like they were a wolf's rather than a man's. What are you doing out here so late?" She asked as she pushed the button. The ground shifted and he followed behind her.

" I was waiting for you."  
She looked back at him. He suddenly found himself unable to move. The blackness of her hood and mask made those blue eyes unbearably gorgeous.

" You didn't have to, you need your sleep for tomorrow's trip."

" I could say the same for you."  
Kira waited for the entrance to close before descending down the ladder. Inside the Cistern of the Ragged Flagon a few members were still up talking and practicing, planning their next move. It was only then Kira pawed off her hood and mask.

" My sister, I trust your job went well?"  
" Yes, as smoothly as ever." She smiled at Rune. She didn't mention the part where she had a knife held to her neck. Kira shook her hair and gave a stretch.

" I think I'm going to wash off and then go to bed. Don't wait up for me Bishop." She said as she turned. Bishop stood there with his crossed arms. If she thought he wouldn't notice the cut on her cheek then she was wrong. Smooth my ass, he wasn't a stupid man.

* * *

As the time passed I had seen Kira grow as a woman and a warrior. Helping those who needed help, training as the dragonborn and a student. She had become a student at the College of Winterhold and was close to mastering magic, she became a member of the Thieves Guild to better her fighting as well as return the skeleton key and become a Nightingale. All within such a short period of time and I was there for it all.

Often she liked to check up on the towns to see how things were. Even though the war has yet to end she still managed to bring people peace with what she had done. But she still had so much to do.

" Excuse me, my sparrow."

Her head cocked at the voice. We both turned and spotted a young man in a cage. Telling from his clothing he was a Forsworn.

" Beautiful lady, lovely sparrow. Do you have time to talk to an imprisoned man?"  
Oh god.

" Why are you locked up?" Kira asked as she ignored his comment.

" You have such lovely eyes. I can see your soul in them. A dragon, fearsome and mighty. Have you come to deliver me death? Or are you a spirit of the after life come to beckon me to the heavens?"

" Niether. Strange words for a man who is sentenced to death."  
He softened his eyes. " At this point words are all I have, my dear sparrow. If I could I would touch your delicate hands and place them in mine. "  
What a kiss ass.

" Have you broken the law?" She asked, once again ignoring his comment.

" I am caged because I am Forsworn, born to be prey, hunted and killed simply for who we are."

I watched her pause and bite her lip in thought. She couldn't-

" Is there a way I could save you?"  
" Lovely Sparrow, so innocent and pure. You wish to save a crow? One so different from you?"

" You shouldn't be imprisoned just because of who you are, it's wrong. But I'll only help if you are telling the truth."

He gave a smirk. " You are cautious my sparrow, as you should be, for I am know as the Wolf of the Reach."  
Wolf? He puts a disgrace on Karnwyr.

" I'm a devourer of villages, a slayer of Nodric hero's. Is that what you would like to hear? Or would you rather believe I'm innocent to set me free."

" I'd rather hear the truth. What I decide to do is my own choice." She replied as she crossed her arms. " Just what are you?"  
" For you, my sparrow, anything. I will release you from your bonds. You can be wild and free. Your spirit cannot be harnessed nor can it be broken." He started as he scooted closer to the bars of the cage." You would be welcomed by me people. Perhaps there could be something more . . . intimate."

Intimate? The idea of him taking off her clothes and laying her down in bed, his lips on her skin, her touch burning into him, made my blood begin to boil.

" You are a Phoenix. Your spirit cannot be quenched by victory in battle alone. I am sure you are as graceful and powerful in the art of love as well. If a lover is what you desire, dragonborn, I can be that and more. I can satisfy you in more ways that you can fathom."

I scoffed at his words. Kira had shot me a look but I didn't bother to cover it up. Was she seriously blushing at this shit! I couldn't stand this anymore.

" Well said, sweet talker." I growled as I walked up. He looked at me, clearly unsatisfied to see me.

" And who might you be?"

I narrowed my eyes. " I'm someone you don't want to get angry."

" You must be the companion that follows this beautiful, powerful creature. How I do so envy you."

I didn't know why I was so angry. But I did know this man was getting on my last nerve.

" Do you think she is stupid enough to fall for the mind games you're playing with her? Your words are worthless. Who knows, maybe you'll show anger towards the guards who put you here."  
"I'm impressed with you, dark one. Your words are as sharp as your weapon."  
" Like I care if you're impressed," I snapped. I stepped closer and lowered my voice, my eyes locked right on his. " Here is what is going to happen; we are going to walk away and let the guards behead you as planned, or, I can slit your throat right here and now. What's it going to be?"  
Suddenly the idea of killing this guy didn't seem so bad.

" If I were to die then I want it to be by the hands of the Dragonborn, not by you." He looked straight at her, "What's it going to be, my sparrow?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kira hid beside a wall and checked for guards with Bishop next to her. He didn't want to be here, this was the last place he wanted to be.

" Tell me why am I here again?" He groaned.

" To help Cael, that's why." She answered through her mask.

" Why would I want to help _him?"_ Bishop growled. Kira stood up and looked at him. He expected to find a glare but instead he could see a playful look.  
" What?" He barked. Kira crossed her arms, stood with her hip out and continued to look at him.  
" What!" He repeated, a small blush on his cheeks.  
" You're jealous."

The bluntness of her statement nearly knocked him to his feet.

" You're flattering yourself."

" What ever you say Bishop." She teased as she turned back around. Bishop didn't even have a chance to say anything before she darted off across the road. He cursed under his breath and walked his way over, not even caring if he got caught. Anything to help him from helping that Forsworn.

" You have freed me, my sparrow! I am in your debt."  
The sound of his voice almost made Bishop go back to the Inn. Kira took out her dagger, broke the lock and began to saw at the binds that held Cael's hands together. She had taken a moment to steal a glance at Bishop and couldn't help but notice the slight slump in his poster.

" Hurry, we need to go before the guards come." She whispered. But Cael reached out and snatched her wrist before she had the chance to jump away.

" These guards are Forsworn. If you had not shown up by the time night had fallen they would have set me free. I'm not running away with my tail between my legs .You do not fear the odds, dark one?"

" Not at all. I could gut you before they get ten feet." He remarked before coldly adding," After all they are only Forsworn."

" I see, I guess I made my first tactical error tonight."

Bishop couldn't help but smirk as he watched Cael wave his men to stand down. But it quickly disappeared as he turned and gently took Kira's hands into his own. Cael looked down at the pattern of her gloves and traced them ever so gently with his thumb.

" Why did you ask me for help then?" Kira asked quietly. A smile came across his face.

" I wanted to lay my eyes on the mighty Dragonborn, for I knew who you were the moment I saw you. I wanted to speak with you without you drawing your weapon, as you would have in the wild."  
She couldn't disagree because she knew it was true. She had been trained to protect herself from anything she saw as a threat, which is exactly how she would have viewed him. Just the thought of it made her feel guilty, which was a reason why she had not pulled her hands away.

" My beautiful sparrow, my offer still stands. You can run away from your bonds, become a Forsworn and we can be together."

Kira couldn't help but notice Bishop bristle at his words.  
" I'm sorry, but I can't do that." she replied softly. The frown on Cael's face made her grow heavier with guilt.

" I suspect being a Forsworn was not apart of your destiny. But that doesn't mean you can't be apart of my family, my sparrow. My clan will see you as one of us. If you wish to visit my home I will mark it on your map."  
" I visit your home one day Cael, I promise."

Cael continued to stroke her hands with his thumb and looked at her with beaming eyes.

" I am in your debt and gained my trust. I am here if you need me and my Forsworn. Farewell my sparrow."

Bishop had seen it coming but he never suspected that Cael would actually do it. He was too swift pulling down her mask and planting a kiss on her bare lips. Kira froze in her tracks and suddenly straightened her back even farther, if it was even possible. It was something soft and gentle, something she would expect from him. But she didn't even have the chance to say anything before he turned and disappeared from them both, leaving a shocked Kira and a raging Bishop in his tracks.

* * *

I peered over the tree and spotted that small cobblestone town we had been looking for.  
"Falkreath is just down below. Perhaps we could rest here for the day and stay a while in Whiterun." I say as I look back at Bishop. Since the other night he hadn't really been like himself, almost like he had a chip on his shoulder. He couldn't possibly be mad at me. At least I hoped not.

" To be honest all I want is a good meal. Markarth's food was disgusting."  
I scrunched my nose at the memory.

" That meat nearly made me sick, not to mention poor Karnwyr as well. Lets go cause I'm famished." I respond as I turn to step. I felt my stomach dropped as the floor beneath me crumble. I heard Bishop call out for me but it was too late and all I could do is brace myself. But I didn't fall to the floor beneath me, I fell into a chest.

" You are the Dragonborn but yet you can't even manage to look for weak spots on a cliff. How pathetic."

I could hear his playful chuckle through his armor. I could feel the warmth of his arms that wrapped around me and the gentle touch of the hand that was tangled in my hair and holding my head up against his chest. It was as if I was in a barrier.

" You . . . You saved me." I whispered as I looked up at him.

" Yes, it does seem that I've saved the Dragonborn. I think those are bragging rights." He teased.

" Yea well don't get use to it." I mumbled with a blush, burring my face into his chest. I could feel him smiling down at me from above. Did he even realize how long he had been hugging me?

" Lets get going, I can hear your stomach growling."  
I punched him in the chest and pulled away.

" Whatever you jackass." I mumbled.

" Hey save me the trouble and watch where you're going this time?" 

I didn't respond this time, I just kept walking. Whatever soft spot I had for him suddenly disappeared. But I couldn't help but be happy to see him back to himself. Despite his smart ass comments being slightly annoying I'd miss them too much if they were ever to be gone.

I turned the corner and began to walk into town when a group of men stopped in my tracks.

" Well, well, look who showed his face boys. And it seems he has come bearing a gift."  
I glanced up and spotted a man bearing his chest and all. The look of him made me angry.

" A friend of Bishop, I presume?" I say, trying to keep my tone even. He just laughed at my question.

" Ha! Oh no little mouse, far from that."

I could hear Bishop unsheathe his knife.

" You've got it all wrong Thorn, I'd say she is much more than that."

" Isn't she Bishop? Women are soft and delicate- that's the purpose they serve. This little mouse will serve hers. On my furs, tonight whether she likes it or not. "

My grip tightened on the handle of my sword so tight I thought I'd break it. I was pretty sure even Bishop and Karnwyr could feel the anger radiating off of me.

" I can see you views have not changed Thorn. Still cant see past your own image I see."

" If I remember correctly it was my image that beat you. You claim you're the best, but the truth is, your a pathetic, scared little rodent. Unlike your company here, anyone can see that."

My legs began to move from the restraint of anger. I wouldn't even use a weapon, I'd use my own fists to take him down.

" Someone as vain as you." Bishop spat.

" That, from a man who cares for no one but himself. Now lets take a look of our little mouse here."

The man made his way over to me and tucked his disgusting finger under my chin. His touch was utterly filthy, just as much as the way he ate my body with his eyes. My necked craned back and looked above as he towered above me. His height or his strength didn't intimidate me. But I didn't move. If I could find another reason to hit him even harder than needed than I'd use it.  
" Oh, ho, ho, look what we have here. The mighty dragonborn."

My jaw tightened, " That's right."

" The stories of how I conquered the dragonborn will follow me for ages to come." He threw me against him with a hand around my waist, " Then once I'm done I'll turn her in for the coin above her head. Perhaps I'll let you have your way with her, once the clan and I are done, of course." 

" You and the clan? I'd rather die than let your filthy paws have your way with me." I countered.

" Feisty, I like it." He sneered as his thumb traced my lips.

" I suggest you remove your hands Thorn."

" Remember what happened the last time we talked Bishop? I'd hate for that to happen again."  
" You are six, we are two, you nothing more than hunting dogs. "  
" If you wish to fight then fine. Kill Bishop if you must, I want the dragonborn alive."  
" Say Bishop, can I have the ok?" I asked. The men stood confused but I could hear the smirk in his voice.

" Go for it."

All my chains broke, all my restraint was out the door. My anger flared stronger than it had ever before and fresh power coursed through my veins. I didn't hold back and I didn't plan to as I raised my fist and swung.


	6. Chapter 6

" It's like his touch his just branded in my skin." Kira growled as she pawed at herself."Bishop do you have an extra shirt?"  
Bishop blinked, confused." Yea, why?"

" Let me see it." She demanded. Bishop didn't dare to question her. But when he turned around he saw her throw her mask and weapons on her bed. Then she began to fumble with her armor, not caring that Bishop was in the room.

" I can smell his stench on me. Hand me your shirt." She spoke. Bishop couldn't see with his hand over his eyes so he just threw the shirt in a random direction.

" I'm going to wash this."  
" Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bishop rushed as he blocked the door, " I've already fought off a group of guys for you once today, I don't particularly feel like fighting off anymore. "

It was hard enough he could barely control himself, he could only imagine what others would do when they saw her in that shirt.

" I'll get someone to wash it, we both need to sleep so we can get headed Whiterun in the morning."

Anything to keep her in the room. He didn't want anyone to see her like this at all. He wanted only himself and himself only to lay his eyes on her.

" Bishop this is my _Nightingale_ armor you truly expect me to trust someone else with this?"

" Then I'll wash it. You trust me right?"  
" Of course I do. But why would you ever do this type of favor for me, I do find it suspicious. " She answered as she stepped closer. He needed to leave before he lost his control, which would be soon.

" Just give me the damn armor and get to sleep." He growled as snatched the armor from her hands stepped out the door.

* * *

Bishop stepped through the door and quietly shut it behind himself. Kira laid on the bed fast asleep with the sheets covering her. He let out a sigh as he laid her armor down and flopped on his bed. He had never thought he would be so close to loosing his control that quickly and that's what scarred him.

With an exhausted sigh he flopped on the bed and dropped the armor to the floor. He never thought it would be so heavy. He turned and looked over at her on the other bed. Bishop wasn't entirely sure what went through his mind through the whole night and he wasn't sure on if he did want to know. But he did know that he was grateful when the sun rose.

" Bishop you look terrible." Kira spoke as they began their way through town and out into the forest.

" I'm fine." He answered, looking straight ahead. She decided not to answer. So instead she picked up a stick and threw it, waiting for Karnwyr to return with it. He looked up at her with his tail wagging happily. She took the stick from his mouth and threw again, continuing on for hours with Karnwyr never once getting tired. It wasn't until dark fell did they take cover in a cave from the night wind.

Kira sat silently and watched Bishop sleep on the opposite side. She reached her hands out and let the warmth from the fire keep her warm. A wolf cried out in the distance but she ignored it as well as Karnwyr. All she did was watch the flames dance until morning came.

* * *

I had ignored the howl until I began to hear it come closer and closer. I grabbed my bow and knocked back an arrow before creeping out, making sure not to wake up Bishop. I knew I should have woken him up but I knew he needed his rest. It was obvious that he had gotten no rest the day before but I wasn't entirely sure why.  
I casted a mage light and looked for the reflection against the wolf's eyes. But I saw nothing. I turned and looked around the entrance of the cave. Then I caught a glimpse of a bandit hovering just above the cave. I quickly launched my arrow and shot, hearing a soft whine. Then another appeared near the entrance of the door. I had been so worried about protecting Bishop from the bandits that I didn't notice their wolves closing in on me. We had been ambushed.

* * *

The pain of the wolf's mouth wrapping around her waist made Kira cry out. She flew to the floor but launched her arrow just in time to kill the wolf right near the entrance.

Kira's bow flew out of her reach and the wolf pounced on top of her. She pushed and pried to get out of his grasp. The sound of his jaw snapping made her cringed. To thing that it could easily rip her to piece so easily frightened her. Fire flew from her hands and the wolf ran in fear. Kira desperately tried to stand but the pain her side was just too powerful.

She stumbled against a tree and aimed her flames to the dogs and men around her. But as soon as they came, they disappeared.  
" Kira! Kira, where are you?"

Bishop looked around desperately in the dark for her. If it weren't for Karnwyr sniffing out her scent he would have never round her.  
" The hell were you thinking!" He growled as he slid on his knees next to her.

" I was thinking-"  
" Yea well you were stupid. Let me see."

Kira hesitantly raised the hand the held her side. The blood was dark red and drowned her entire side. The number of things that were wrong went off in his head.

" Can you heal yourself?"  
" I can try."

She hovered her hand over her side and a dull light appeared before disappearing. It only seemed to make her worse.

" I used all my magika on the wolves."  
Bishop didn't have anytime. If he waited she'd loose so much blood that she could die.

" Come on, we need to get you into a town."

Kira took his hand and was hoisted to her feet. Bishop snuck his hand under her legs and held her close to his chest, the blood against his hand.  
" Karnwyr grab her bow and lets go. Hang in there Kira."

It was one of the few times he actually called her by her name. She couldn't help but smile as he began to run.  
" It sounds nice when you say my name." She mumbled lifelessly as her head fell against his chest.  
" Now isn't the time to say sweet things." He growled at her. With Karnwyr running next to him he could only pray that his stamina could get him to someone to help her. The lights of a town were within view but at that moment they could be a step in front of him and still not be close enough.

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked, finding Bishop fast asleep on a chair. His arms were crossed, his head against the wall, bags under his eyes. I had remembered what had happened to me, including Bishop rushing into town. The mages rushing to heal me, the sound of worry in all their voices. They thought I wouldn't make it but I had proved them wrong.

I slowly pushed myself up and found Karnwyr sitting at the edge of my bed. I began to reach forward and let my fingers drape along his fur. Karnwyr's eyes opened and he looked up at me. I could see the question of approval to cuddle and a gently clicked my tongue. He stood and brushed into my arms, nuzzling his head into my neck with a soft whine.

" Ladyship, you're alright."

I turned and spotted Bishop, who had a happy and shocked look in his eyes.

" I'm dragonborn, what do you expect?" I joked lightly. My chuckling stopped at the feeling of my hand being covered in warmth.  
" Bishop . . . "  
" Why do you waste your time with this hellish war?"

I cocked my eyebrow in confusion.  
" Why the sudden concern?"

He let out a heavy sigh." Ladyship, listen, if you fall to the enemy I can't protect you from an army. Whether it be soldiers or bandits. Though I hate to admit it, but even that wouldn't stop me from trying."

I tensed from his words and my heart fluttered.

" Bishop, was that . . . affection?" I questioned.

He gave a light laugh," You silly girl, you have no idea how I feel and I'd rather keep it that way. The less you know the better."

I turned and faced him. I couldn't help but reach out and caress the side of his face. To think that Bishop might care for me made me unbearably happy.

" Bishop, I care for you too. You don't have to hide it."

" Listen. I can't loose you to anything. I can't and I won't!"  
I couldn't even find my words. All I Could do was stutter his name.

" Enough. What will you do, you foolish girl? You don't need me to defend you. I know you're strong enough to do it yourself." He paused," I'm done speaking about this."


	7. Chapter 7

Kira let out a relaxing sigh and raised her hands to the sky in a stretch. She couldn't help but smile at the feeling of the sun against her skin.

" I can't wait to bathe and relax. Maybe I'll find a house too." She cheered.  
" Good, you smell."

" No, it's you who smells." She shot back.

" I think that's just you, princess. Then again, your smell could be rubbing off on me."  
Kira elbowed him in the arm playfully." Go soak your head in poison."

" Oh now, now," He smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close," We could just settle this you and I, in some stream. I bet I can get the dirt off that pretty body of yours."

They stopped and faced each other before he slyly added on, " I would enjoy that."  
Kira rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his face and pushed him away. " You wish."

He pushed her hand from his face and chuckled. " I do indeed."

" Maybe one day Bishop." She spoke. Bishop watched her pause in the middle of her step. She reached her hands out and pulled herself close to him, pressing her body against his. Even through the armor he could feel her heat and every curve of her body. Her lips were soft and playful as they planted a gently kiss on his cheek.

" Thank you Bishop." She whispered into his ear. Her voice was soft and innocent, almost angelic in its own way. He found himself suppressing a whine as she turned and returned to her walking. Bishop cussed at himself under his breath as he followed behind. What control he had on himself was dwindling fast.

* * *

Bishop held open the door and allowed for Karnwyr and I to walk in before following behind. I looked around at everyone while Bishop called for the bartender. I had noticed her almost instantly. Her auburn hair, dark skin, the obnoxious sway of her his and the way her eyes were locked on Bishop.

" My name is Neeshka. Do you think I'm pretty?"  
What a way to introduce yourself.  
" I think you're a pest. We need two rooms, bartender." Bishop called as he walked up to the bar. I stood there as if she wasn't even alive. The bitch pissed me off. Not to mention she wore thieves guild armor. She was a disgrace of a thief.

" I only have one available." The bartender frowned.

" I think I can help you, big man." Neeshka cooed with a gentle touch on his shoulder. I rolled my eyes. I could definitely help Neeshka with my fist.

" Go away flea," Bishop growled," Bartender, you're sure there isn't anything else?"

" I do have a storage room available. Although it might be uncomfortable with the produce I have back there."  
" I'll take it, with a reduced priced for the inconvenience, and the room too for the night. Can the single room be well secured?" He continued, trying to ignore the woman hanging on his arm.

" Yes, of course."

And of course she interrupted him again.

" You don't need to sleep in a storage room."

He ignored her.

" Do you have a bathtub."  
I wish I could have smiled back at the bartender but I just couldn't find myself to.

" Sure do, water's still warm too."

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms. Neeshka looked at me then brushed me off and only intensified her flirtation. She leaned up against him with her finger dragging seductively across his chest.

" You don't need her. I can wash your back."

" I thought I told you to get lost, flea. Maybe I should put you over my knee for being such a pest."  
" She'd probably like it." I mumbled only long enough for a near by citizen to hear me. He could only cover his mouth in attempt to hide his laughter. Neeshka bent in close to his ear.  
" Would you? I like it rough."  
Not surprised.  
" Your testing my patience." Bishop warned. In all honesty, I was normally a very patient person, much more than Bishop at that. But I was about ready to Fus Roh Dah her ass. Had it not been for the bartender I probably would have.  
" I uh . . . I'll show you to your baths."

I didn't say anything and shoved in between the two, purposely hitting Neeshka with my shoulder as I passed. I thanked the bartender as he showed us to the baths with a somewhat forced smile. I was still irritated by the flea that kept following Bishop.  
" No one is getting in here without making a lot of racket. We should be good. You can go first, I'll wait outside the door." Bishop spoke. I didn't argue. Not only did I want to wash away all the blood that was missed but I needed to step away and cool down. So I walked behind the small wooden guard that blocked a part of the bath and began to undress. I lowered myself into the water and dunked my head. I stayed there for a while and relaxed. Swimming or even being in water was something I could do forever and never get tired of it. I pushed up and surfaced, pushing my golden hair back from my face. Then I heard it again.

" Get out of here, flea."  
" Will you stop calling me that? I'm a thief, not a flea."

I swam to the edge of the tub and peered over the edge, my hands holding me up. I could make out their two figures just past the wooden guard.

" Fleas attack themselves to a body to make food."  
"Okay I get it," She sighed," But you are what I desire in a man, I'd be a fool if I didn't give it every effort."

" Consider it given. Now get lost."

" I make a good bellywarmer." She pushed. Bishop had gotten so blunt that it nearly made me laugh.

" Not interested."  
" What makes her so special?" She whined. I froze. Me? Surely I wasn't so special to Bishop.

" She just is. Now get lost."  
" I'm better for you than her!"  
She just never gave up. I even started to feel bad for Bishop for having to deal with her.

" Get out of here now, or die, your choice."

" I just want to be with you." She continued to plea. But it just didn't seem he was having it.

" That's not possible, now get out."

" I could be good for you." She continued, the fake tears watering up in her eyes.

" I will slit your throat if you come back into this room."

Neeshka's lip quivered and her ear's turned red.  
" Fine! Just go then!"

That woman made no sense. So I relaxed a little longer dropped some lavender into the water, letting the scent dissipate into the water. My headache began to ease up and my muscles relaxed. I wished I could have just paused that moment but I knew I couldn't spend too much time and keep Bishop waiting for too long. So I dressed in a dress that was hung over the guard and slipped into it, once again staying barefoot like how I had in Riverwood.

" Thanks for waiting." I spoke as I walked up to him, armor in hand. He didn't make a comment on he previous conversation and decided my ears weren't suppose to of had heard it. So I kept my mouth shut. While Bishop bathed I stood guard and began to order us some dinner. Then that way when he came out it would be hot and ready to eat.

While we ate I talked about how I wanted to see the bard college and visit a friend in Solitude that I had grown up with. Bishop simply nodded and glared at Neeshka any time she would try to step near him. I let him flirt with me and I would return it with an occasional touch of his shoulder or laugh just to ward her off.

When she had retired to her room it had been about the time we had finished our dinner. So we stood and we had split, me going up the stairs and Bishop heading to the storage room. I couldn't just let him sleep there.

" Bishop." I called down towards him. He turned and glanced up at me with a small smile.

" What can a ranger do for his lady?" He asked pleasantly. I couldn't help but smile back.  
" You don't need to sleep in the storage room, Bishop. I'm sure the bed is big enough for two." I say as I stepped down the stairs a few steps. He rose a brow at me.  
" At times like this, I truly appreciate having a woman such as yourself by my side. Thought of you in my bed keeps me warm all over."  
I ignored the last part of his comment before resuming my climb up the stairs.

" Lets go Bishop."

* * *

Bishop raised the covers and climbed inside the bed next to Kira. The sudden presence of her behind him began to grow on him. He began to grow more and more subconscious of everything around him. How the sheets fell in the dip of her waist and rose on the curve of her hips, the smell of lavender drowning him. At first he had been grateful of her offer, to think that she trusted him to share a bed despite sleeping in each other's presence for so long, but now he began to second guess it. He should have gotten up and walked back down stairs but he just couldn't find his strength. Instead all he could do was resist the urge to turn and hold her in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bishop opened his eyes at the sound of a door closing. He instantly shot up and reached for his dagger for protection but lowered at the sight of Kira stepping in._  
 _" Sorry, I was thirsty." She explained innocently, holding up a tankard of water. Bishop sighed and relaxed._  
 _" You had worried me." He explained as he sat up straight and scratched the back of his head. Then it was almost like something over came him. Kira watched him raise his head and locked onto her. His gaze was intense and longing, full of fire._  
 _" Bishop, are you alright?" She asked as she set the tankard down. Bishop stood and began to walk towards her_

 _" Kira." he cooed as he stepped even closer. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew that he didn't want to stop._  
 _" Bishop what are you doing?" She questioned as she stepped back._

 _" Do you know how hard it is to control myself around you?" He asked as she stumbled into the wall. She had no where else to go._  
 _" What do you mean?" She stuttered. Bishop reached out and placed his hands next to her head, blocking her from going anywhere. She suddenly seemed all the more beautiful and sexy as she looked up at him. What was a man to do?_

 _" Do you know how I get when other men look at you? When I think about them taking you to their bed? How hard it is for me to lie and say I'm not jealous when you ask me?"_

 _" I was only teasing." She explained. " If this is a joke Bishop I swear I'll kill-"_

 _" Who ever said this was a joke?" He interrupted. Kira found herself frozen. There was no way this was real. Bishop lowered a hand and tangled it in her hair._

 _" If you want me to stop then I'll give you the chance to leave right now. We can go back to bed and act like this never happened. But I swear Kira I don't know how much longer I can control myself."_

 _He sighed as he laid his forehead on top of hers. He waited in moments of silence and received nothing. He felt himself utterly disappointed but forced himself to peel away from her. He turned and looked at the floor as he began to walk away, thinking of anything to keep his mind busy._

 _Bishop felt himself being twirled and shoved. He couldn't comprehend anything that happened. All he could feel was himself stumble and slam into the wall, lips crashing onto his. He didn't dare let a second go to waste. His hand was on her hip and flipped it on her, the other hand tangled in her hair._

 _Her lips was an addictive drug. It seemed like no matter how much he kissed her, how intensely he did it, nothing could seem like enough. He pushed farther into her and grabbed the fabric of her dress she had slept in. The armor had almost seemed like it was nonexistent when she had kissed him but the dress felt like nothing. But it was still there and that's what frustrated him._

 _Kira gently pushed off the wall and began to walk him back without a break in between their kisses. The edge of the bed settled against the back of Bishop's knees and he slowly sat down and laid back. Kira hovered over him with her hair draping off her shoulders. Bishop ran his fingers down her back, feeling every muscle and the curve of her body, until he found the laces of her dress. He tugged at the strings with ease and felt them fall. As he began to unlace her clothes his heart pounded against his chest. He sat her back up and let the dress fall off her shoulders and -_

Bishop shot up with his chest heaving. He looked over at Kira and saw her sound asleep next to him, fully dressed and untouched. With a groan he laid back down and held his head. It had all been a dream. A damn dream!

Karnwyr whine at the sense of his master being away and walked to his side of the bed. Bishop laid he hand on his head and gave him a light pet. What in the world was he going to do? He had tried to deny it at first but after that he knew he never could .


	9. Chapter 9

( Please do remember this is just based off the mod. everything that happens here does not happen in the mod. Thanks! :) )

I walked down the streets of Whiterun with Karnwyr and Bishop at my side. The flow of my dress felt comfortable compared to my armor. But I didn't dare let it sit there out in the open of our room. I locked it away in a chest that only a high thieve's guild member could break past so I had no worries. With a basket resting against my hip as i walked I began to purchase meat for Karnwyr as well as other food for our trips.  
" Here Karnwyr," I say as I hold out a piece of raw meat. He gave a wag of his tail and took it gently from my hands. I smiled and gave him a light pet before continuing on.

" That girl seemed really attracted to you." I say, referring to the woman from last night. Bishop shrugged.

" Must be my animal magnetism."

" She came to you when I was in the bath?" I asked as I eyed him.  
" Yes."  
" You're not going to tell me what happened?"

A part of me wanted to see what he would say. Did he truly mean it when he said I was special or did he just say it to get her off his back?

" No. It's none of your business."  
I couldn't help but be agitated. To think that he wouldn't tell me. To think maybe what he said wasn't true.

" Maybe I'd like to know." I pushed.

" Being nosy isn't very lady-like." He teased as he crossed his arms.

" Who ever said I was lady-like?"  
" If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." He sneered with a devilish smirk. I kept my eyes even with him. It was clear that he was purposely trying to anger me.  
" And what if I was?" I snapped back. Bishop's grin was wiped off his face with shock. I stood there silently and waited for an answer but he just stood there like an idiot. So I turned and continued on with what I was doing without looking back at him.

* * *

" Are you ready?" I asked as I saddled up the two horses we had bought from the stables. Solitude was going to be a long journey, we were going to need a lot of supplies that were too heavy to carry.

" Yea, I am."

I hooked my foot in the spur and hoisted myself up and over.  
" Kira-"  
I looked back at Bishop with my horse stomping, ready to go.

" Were you really jealous over that girl?"  
I turned the reins and cocked my head to the side.  
" Yes."

I don't think he was expecting such a blunt answer.

" She was flirting with you, not to mention she was terrible at it."  
" But why would you care?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes and trotted up next to me.

" Why not? Why do you care when other guys flirt with me?"

That seemed to piss him off.  
" I told you not to flatter yourself." He scoffed as he started to ride.  
" I heard there was a ball in Solitude," I started to say," I hope we get there in time."  
" Why would you want to go to something like that?"  
" I don't know. It might be nice to wear a gown, dance in the moon light."  
" That doesn't sound like something a dragonborn would do." He teased.  
" Just because I'm dragonborn doesn't mean I don't have those dreams like the rest of the women. I'm still a girl after all."

I had never really had any time to treat myself to anything. If I wasn't fighting a dragon then I was training, if I wasn't training I was fighting, if I wasn't fighting I was working. To think of actually stepping back for once and being swept off my feet and fall into one of those pages of a fairytales-

" Well I'm not going."  
" Why not?" I frowned.

" That type of stuff is stupid. I'd be dead before I was caught at one of those."

I couldn't help but feel my heart drop a little.  
" I see."

* * *

Solitude was amazing as I knew it would be. So bright and lovely, everyone getting ready for the ball yet to come. While Bishop checked in our horses and dropped our stuff off at the Inn he gave me the chance to sneak away. I ran my way towards the bard college and instantly found her. She hadn't changed at all. The red hair, the brown eyes and that friendly smile.

"Rosa!"

I paused and smiled and she turned. There was a moment exchanged between us then we darted at each other.

" Oh Kira, how I've missed you."

* * *

Bishop watched them talk for hours upon hours at the inn. Kira had seen so happy, her smile never truly disappeared while talking to her. She'd hold her stomach and laugh while covering her mouth, her eyes becoming watery. He could barely make out what they had been saying.

" No way, what did your teacher do?"  
" She never found out it was me." Rosa smiled devilishly.  
" You always were a prankster." Kira chuckled. " Are you going to the ball?"  
" I can't, I've got a presentation to prepare for. Are you?"  
Kira frowned and leaned against the table.

" I want to but-"  
" But he won't go?"

" Well . . . no."

Rosa eye's flashed over to Bishop then back at Kira.  
" He's not that bad looking. Not to mention he looks like he can handle himself."

" He's confusing. It's like he is pulling me back and forth on a rope. I don't know how to feel."  
" Whoa, whoa, are you saying that you actually might be interested in a guy."

Kira stayed silent and looked at her feet. Rosa couldn't help but cheer and hug her. Never before had she seen her best friend hung up over some man. Or even catch her eye.

" I'm guessing that's what I'm feeling." Kira continued as Rosa squeezed her.

" We are going to get him to fall so hard for you that he won't even realize it."  
" How will you do that?"  
Rosa glanced at Bishop again. She could see it. Kira was all over him.

" I have a feeling it'll be easy."


	10. Chapter 10

Kira walked calmly through the town early that morning in search of supplies for their continuing trip. Meanwhile Bishop found himself playing fetch with Karnwyr while waiting for her to finish up. He had become so intense with his game that he hadn't even notice the white knight walking up to her.  
" Excuse me, but would you happen to be the dragonborn?"  
Kira cocked her eyebrow in suspicion. " Yes I am."

His voice was deep and radiant. Not what she was expecting entirely.

" My lady, I am Casavir. I have been searching for the dragonborn for some time now, in hopes to aid you in your journey."

Bishop's head snapped at the familiar voice that made him sick to his stomach. He felt his anger automatically begin to swell dangerously.

" Well, well, isn't it everyone's favorite white night? I didn't expect to find you in Solitude, but the irony suits you." He spat.

" I merely wish to assist her, as you are now Bishop."  
Kira looked back and forth between the two men. At least this "friend" of his wasn't trying to hit at her.

" She doesn't need you. Go help someone else with your holy righteousness. "

Casavir's eyes narrowed."At least with me her aptitude wouldn't plummet."

" Ha, you think to highly of yourself, Paladin."

Kira looked around nervously at the small crowd that began to gather.

" I'll think about it. You seem like you can handle yourself." She interrupted. Anything to get the boys apart.

" You are most kind." Casavir smiled towards her," I'm skilled in the art of battle and healing."

" Is that so?"  
" I traveled across Skyrim, finding others who do the same."  
" I assume that's how you met Bishop?" She asked as she stole a glance towards him. The anger was in clear in his eyes, possibly even worse than when he saw Thorn.  
" Our paths have crossed a few times. To be honest he is nothing but a savage wolf looking for his next victim. I protect Skyrim from the bad, from people like him."

Kira tensed but bit her tongue. Why was she suddenly getting so defensive?

" Well I hope you have encountered some nice people in Solitude."

" Actually, that brings up a question I wanted to ask you."

" Is that so?"

" I know we've just met, my lady, but I wanted to request your presence at the Grand Crystal Ball."

Kira bit the inside of her lip. She remembered what Rosa had told her. _Make him jealous. He's the that type of man, I can tell._ Not only was Kira putting her trust into Rosa's words but she also wanted to go to the ball to begin with. This would possibly be the only way she could go, not that he seemed like a bad guy.

" I'd love to." She smiled.  
" You have over joyed me, my lady. Might I suggest getting a ball gown? There is a wonderful store called "The Jewel". I already let the owner know that everything you desire, I will compensate. Please meet me here tonight." Then he turned and faced Bishop. " I wish to have a word with you."

Kira watched the two walk off to somewhere more secluded, leaving her behind. She bent down and left her basket of belongings next to Karnwyr and told him to watch over it. Giving him a quick pet, she disappeared into the shadows. She made her way between a building and the wall and kept the boys in sight.  
" You must be really knotted up if you're taking the time to speak with me." Bishop smirked. Kira couldn't help but let a smile slip.

" It has nothing to do with her!"

" It is about her. I think you are jealous and are just hear to ward me off."  
" I'm watching you Bishop. I don't trust you and neither should she."  
" Is that your best?" He snapped back." You must be the hundredth, lust-filled, lick-her-boot maniac who has said that to me. Funny, I was just about to tell her the same thing about you."

" What do you mean?"  
" She knows you're not the saint you pretend to be. You're the worst kind of liar, Casavir. You want people to accept the image you present so badly that you convince your own self that it's the truth."  
Kira leaned in closer at the sound of Bishop's words.

" Tell me, when you look in the mirror. Do you see a saint? Or do you see a man?"  
Casavir tightened his jaw in anger. " Hold your tongue Bishop!"

But Bishop continued to push forward.

" She's too much woman for you, Paladin, she will see through the mask you show her. You may begin the night as a saint. But the man in you will want that wench in his bed, just as any red-blooded man would."

 _Just as I would._ He nearly let that part slip from his mouth.

" Don't speak of her that way!"  
"She's perfectly capable of defending her honor herself. She needs a man who isn't afraid of making hard decisions and will do what needs to be done. The afternoon is waning, Paladin. I suggest you get ready for the biggest struggle of your life."  
Kira stood there struck in awe just like Casavir. Bishop left them both speechless and unsure what had just happened. It took a moment for Kira to regain herself as she snuck her way back into town. As she and Bishop made their way through the town to The Jewel she suddenly felt a new relationship between the two. One much stronger than ever before.

When Kira stepped into the store she found herself being taken away. The gowns were breath-taking, the jewels sparkling, everything just so beautiful. To think she could wear something like this made her unbearably happy.  
Bishop waited as she disappeared behind a curtain and began to change. He hated to ruin her mood but he just couldn't leaving her to the hands of a man like Casavir clueless of what he could do.

" Ladyship, don't be fooled by Casavir's lie." He called over the curtain. He heard her armor fall to the floor.  
" He seems like a gentleman."

Bishop held back a laugh. " He may seem that way, but he's a man. He can't deny his desires no matter how much he lies to himself. You're the type of woman that gets a man's heart beating and blood flowing."

Kira stood silent with the dress in her hands. Why did he have to say such things?

" He can't lie to himself about that. So just be ready when he breaks."

Kira tried to attempt to turning the mood back to the upbeat setting it was a moment ago.

" I've destroyed dragons, I think I'll be able to handle a knight." She joked lightly as she slipped the dress over her head. The women quickly ushered to her side and began to assist her with every little thing. One was fastening her laces, the other slipping on her shoes, another fumbling with her hair, another with her make up and accessories. It made Kira fell out of place to be so pampered. In fact she felt sort of bad for making Bishop wait for so long. In fact he was just about to complain until she stepped out.

Bishop found his heart skipping beats. She wasn't even the same woman he had been following all this time. The armor, the blood and dirt was all gone. Weapons replaced with jewelry, enchanted boots with delicate heels and a white dress instead of the obnoxious armor. Just where had Kira gone?

" How do I look?" She asked with a light spin. Her hair had been in ringlets that bunched at the bottom and her lips were a bold red. Words couldn't even describe what he was thinking.  
" You look amazing." He gasped. She ran her hands down the sides of her hips with his eyes following along. He felt himself tense as he followed the curves of her body.

" Do you think Casavir will like it?  
" He'll like and he'll hate it. It'll make his blood boil and he will hate it."  
This was a chance for her to a make her move.  
" Do I make your blood boil?" She asked as she peered up at him through her lashes.  
" You'd make any real man's blood boil."

" Would you get flustered dancing with me?"  
" Flustered? No. Excited? yes? Thrilled? Oh yes, without a doubt. Would I loose control? No chance. Does that satisfy your curiosity princess?"  
Kira couldn't help but huff in wasn't suppose to be his answer. So she just turned and walked out the door, not caring if he was behind her or not.

* * *

Kira peered around the corner and spotted Casavir waiting patiently for her to show up. She wanted to be happy that she was going but she couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

" Say Bishop, what do you think of him joining us?"  
" I'll leave, simple as that."

Kira felt herself flinch at his sour tone.

" I thought you would stay on this journey with me no matter what!"  
" Give me one good reason why I should stay now! You'd obviously rather have him follow you around like a lot puppy."

This was wrong. This wasn't suppose to be a fight.

" I'd never travel with that damn Paladin. So who is it going to be? Do you want him or me?"

She suddenly felt as if she was going to cry.  
" Do you really want to be stuck back in Riverwood or would you rather be out adventuring with me?"

" You over estimate your charm, princess. Don't worry I wont wilt without you. There are plenty others who are more game than you'll ever be."

He almost instantly regretting saying the words as they left his lips. The hurt in her eyes was clear but so was the anger.  
" I swear sometimes I want to just chop your head off! You're such a bastard sometimes!" She nearly screamed.

" Then why am I here anyways? I might as well just start heading back now."

Her anger began to grown with her ears turning red. She felt like she was going to blow.

" Because I want you that's why!"

* * *

* Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that if you want me to continue this story let me know. I've been bouncing around on stories a lot so I apologize about that. But let me know if you like it and if you do I'll keep going :) *


	11. Chapter 11

There was a long period of silence between us two. I had found myself shocked down to the bone. I wanted to shove her against the wall and make her mine right in that moment. And I would have had it not been for Casavir rudely interrupting us.  
" There you are my lady." He smiled. Kira took a moment to keep her eyes locked with me before turning and returning his smile.  
" Bishop was making sure I got to you safely. Shall we go?"

Casavir extended his arm and waited for her arm to loop through.  
" Thank you Bishop, I will take over from here."

I didn't say a word as I watched the two walk away. With a growl I slammed my fist into the wall. Damn it! Why did she have to do this!

I peered back at the peek of the castle that towered over the rest of the city and I knew. If I didn't make my move I could loose her forever.

* * *

I grumbled as I stepped up to the guard, fumbling with my clothes. Apparently I couldn't go in unless I had the "proper attire". These things felt like they were suffocating me.

I stepped past the guards and into the ball room. It was stuffy as hell in here not to mention it was hot. Just looking at all the women walking around in those dresses made me want to pass out. But I couldn't let the heat get to me, I had to find Kira before it was too late.

I searched through the crowd for the longest time and began to think I'd never find her. But as a song started up I caught a glimpse of her dress as Casavir walked her out to the dance floor. She gave a gentle curtsy and allowed herself to be led on the dance floor. But she wasn't happy, it was clear in her face despite her smile. Casavir may have fallen for it but I knew her too well. She needed me.

I snuck my way through the crowds and waited for her to come around. Just as she was within my reach I managed to steal her away, leaving Casavir alone.

" What in the-"  
" Relax, it's just me."

Kira furred her brow. " Bishop? I thought you weren't coming."  
I shrugged.  
" Casavir is going to be pissed." She whispered as the song came to an end. She was right, Casavir came right up to us. But I didn't dare back down.  
" My lady, are you alright?"

" Don't worry, I'm alright."

" Do you wish for me to cut this man's head off my lady? It would surely be my pleasure." He growled as he glared at me and stepped forward. I found myself surprised to see her step in front of me, her eyes as harsh.

" No Casavir, he's my companion. Don't hurt him."  
Her voice may have been gentle but with in that moment she seemed so deadly. There was an instant change in Casavir. His demeanor was no longer strong.

" Forgive my lady, I . . . I've seem to over stepped myself. I must apologize. Please forgive me."  
" No need to apologize Casavir."  
He gave a soft smile. " Thank you my lady, you are most kind. Now if you excuse me, I have to attend to something."

I stood there in victory and my chest puffed as he walked away. Kira suddenly let out a relieved sigh.

" I was worried that was going to end badly."

I was done talking about him. I just wanted to focus on her and how beautiful she was. I didn't want any frustration on her face, just a smile. A true smile that was filled with happiness because I was here and next to her.  
" Bishop he almost tore you apart- What are you doing!" She gasped as I pulled her into a dance.  
" If I came here wearing these smothering clothes then I believe I do at least earn a dance." I smiled down at her." Now what was this about you wanting me?"

A blush smothered her cheeks as she refused to look at me.  
" I meant I want you to come with me." She grumbled.

" I do believe I want you too."  
" Really?" She asked hopefully. If only she knew I meant it in multiple ways. So instead of saying anything I gave her a nod. I saw a peek of her smile as she looked up at me. My hand rested comfortably in the curves of her back and hips, our hands tangled together. She looked as if she were floating, she was that gracious. I bent down and brought my lips next to her ear. The feeling of my breath against her skin made her tense.

" Kira I don't know how much longer I could hold back."

" W-what do you mean?"

The feeling of her lips on mine was far more amazing than i could ever imagine. They were soft and warm, dangerously addicting. Even though I didn't want to pull away I forced myself to. For I knew if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to stop.


	12. Chapter 12

We continued to dance through out the entire night, one right after another. No one bothered us, no enemies to fight, no stress. It was just her and me. But alas all good things have to end don't they?

Neither of us said a thing while we walked back to our tavern. By this time of night either people were still out parting or fast asleep so no one was in sight. We entered out room and Kira walked in, flopping onto the bed and giving a giggle.

" What are you laughing at?" I asked as my brows rose. There was a moment before she spoke. She laid with the settle movements of her chest being the only thing noticeable.

" I didn't think I'd ever have a night like that in my life." She finally spoke while starring at the ceiling. " It's nice."

I felt my body step over to her and slowly climb on top of her one by one.

" B-bishop-"  
She stopped her sentence and propped herself on her elbows as I brushed my fingers across her cheeks. She did look beautiful but I wanted the old Kira, one without all the makeup on. Despite that, her eyes did look gorgeous.

" Did i ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?" I whisper as I slip my hand behind her head, pulling on what ever had kept her hair up. Graciously, her hair began to fall and caress her back.

She shook her head.  
" What would you do if I kissed you right now? Hypothetically of course."

" Haven't you already done that?"  
" I said hypothetically."  
She smirked. " I guess I'd hypothetically kiss back."

Now I smirked. I began to lean in, feeling her breath. Could she hear my heart beating? Gods knows how hard it was pounding.

" What if-" I interrupted just before my lips met hers. I had to know before I did anything. " What if I went farther than kissing?"

" You mean hugging?" She teased. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.  
" Sort of."  
The look in her eyes was the most daring I had ever seen them before.  
" I guess you'd have to find out yourself."

I took a moment to search her for any sort of clue but I found nothing. If I had to stop then I would, no matter how hard it would be on me.

So I leaned in and stole a precious kiss from her lips. Almost instantly Kira's arms were around my neck and tangled into my hair. My lips moved against hers passionately and I began to pour my feelings into her. My hand slipped behind the nape of her back and gave her laces a tug. The feeling of the silk against my hand, it was real, it wasn't a dream.

Once her laces were loose I laid her down and pressed myself against her. This was all real right? This was too good to be a dream.

Her fingers gently trailed down my spine and settled right at my hips. The feeling itself nearly made my whole body shiver. To think she could do that to me with such a simple touch.

Slowly I slipped the gown off of her shoulders and kissed the bare skin before burring into the nape of her neck. She was so warm, so delicate.  
" Bishop?"  
" I've never felt like for anyone my whole life, all I cared about was myself but then I met you and . . . and now I just know what to do." I mumbled. She laid still for a moment and allowed me to listen to the erratic beat of her heart. Then suddenly I felt myself being flipped.  
" Do you realize how you make me feel when you say such stupid things like that?" She asked, avoiding my gaze. Her hair draped off of her shoulders and fell in front of her face in attempt to hide it. But I didn't want her to hide.  
" Do you realize how you make me feel by being next to you?" I asked her as I tucked her hair behind her ear. Kira let a small gasp escape her lips and turned to look at me. I took the opportunity and kissed her again. This time there was no more breaks, no disturbances or questions. Both of us drowned in passion and love that we had both been hiding and finally I didn't have to hold back any more.

* * *

In the morning I found myself beside her with my arm around her waist. Kira laid, her eyes closed and asleep. I pushed myself closer to her and closed my eyes as well. The soft smell of lavender drowned me and made me relax. I love her . . . I love her, I love her, I love her. I had fallen for the dragonborn and some how I had managed to stand a chance. But our adventure wasn't over, we still had to rise and finish our traveling. She needed to return to Riften, check in on the guild and figure out what to do from there. But that could wait for a little. Right now I wanted to cherish this moment and make it last. So I listened to her breathing and trailed back into a blissful sleep.

* * *

" Ah Shit!"

Kira rolled, just barely missing the flames and launching another arrow. Just a while ago she was in bed fast asleep with Bishop beside her now here she is a few miles away from Riften fighting a dragon.

The tail flung and hit her across the way. A scream escaped her lips as she landed with a loud smack. Kira shakily rose to her feet and let her shout escape her. The dragon stumbled and quickly Bishop as well as the guards attacked. With a roar the dragon screamed and its body went limp. Gold began to enclose both the body as well a Kira, the scales disappearing one by one. Another dragon down.

" Are you ok?" Bishop rushed as he ran up to her. She gave him a crooked smile.  
" I'm good as new. Now lets get back to getting to Riften. I want to get there before dark sets."  
Bishop pressed his lips in a thin line and nodded. It was then he decided.

He continued to fumble with his ring on his finger as they made it into the gates of Riften. The limp in Kira's walk had finally faded as they made their way to the Bee and Barb.

" Kira wait-" He snatched her wrist before he could even second guess it. She looked back at him and cocked her head in question. There was a moment of silence before he gave a nod of encouragement to himself.

" I want you to have this." He started as he slipped his ring off of his finger. His hand slipped down to hers and he slid the piece of jewelry onto her ring finger.

" But Bishop, you've never taken this off since we've been traveling together-"  
" I want you to have it." He interfered. He gave a lick of his lips before continuing on.

" Kira, last night you finally saw how I feel for you and . . . and when I saw you fighting that dragon and almost get killed I realized we don't know how much longer we have. I was truly frightened and I . . . I want to spend the rest of my life with you, knowing that you're mine."  
" Bishop-" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Bishop knelt onto one knew right then and there in the center of Riften. He looked dead straight into her eyes and spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear.

" Kira, will you marry me?"

Everyone went silent. Her heart began to pound, her vision began to blur. All she could do was hopelessly nod, she couldn't even talk. The crowd roared screaming ' she said yes! She said yes!' while they embraced with a hug. Kira trembled, pulling back and drowning him in kisses before finally meeting his lips. All she could think was _I love you, I love you, I love you_.


	13. Chapter 13

* first off i wanted to apologize so much for not posting lately! I've been so stressed with school, it's insane. After this I plan on making a thieve's guild story so tune in! :D *

* * *

We finally decided on a wedding that just involved me, Bishop, the priest and of course Kawnyr. My gown was a simple white with the tiniest of details that no one would notice unless they got up close. The Lace rested on the edge of my shoulders and dropped down my back, the laces meeting it. My Blonde hair was left the way it naturally always was and no make was on my face because Bishop said that was how he preferred it. It was all so small but just so amazing.

It wasn't long afterwards Bishop had swept me off my feet and began to carry me away through the forest. He stepped through until we stumbled along a small stoned trail and followed it.

" Bishop, what is this?" I gasp as a small cottage came into view.

" I couldn't marry my lady and not have a house to live with her in. Those taverns were getting old."  
He slowly lowered me to my feet and I began to look around. It was surrounded by nature. Trees protected us, a garden off to the left, right in front of the kitchen window. A small mill off to the distance with a stable next to it. I began to step inside and fell even more in love. It was small and cozy, something that I could picture us living in together. I turned to say how wonderful it was when something red darted past him and curled around my dress.

" I remember you saying that you use to have a fox one night." He started as I picked it up." But then it ran away to find a mate right? Well now you have another one."

The fox nuzzled into my neck and gave a happy dance, making me laugh. I gave it a quick peck on the head and let it down.  
" Bishop, I don't know what to say. This is amazing, I cant even describe it with words." He snuck his arm around my waist and silenced me with a kiss.

" Then show me with action." He whispered. I couldn't help but smile as I brought my lips back onto his. I had never been so happy in my life. I never felt so safe as I had in his arms.

As he laid me down on the bed the ring grew heavy against my finger. It was definitely a feeling I could get use to.

* * *

* I know it was short but i think this was the perfect spot to end it. What do you think of the lovely couple? :) Like I said, keep your eyes out for theives guild! :D *


End file.
